The Pirate Prince
by SchoolBoredom
Summary: Hillary is a princess and she runs away with her three best friends and a new friend they just met; they stowaway on a ship not realizing its a pirate ship, captained by Kai. Kai and his twin sister had runaway when they where 5 now they are reunited and must find a treasure that will save their war-torn kingdom. R&R please. Better than it sounds. Better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**SB/Kierra: Why are we doing this one?**

_Annie: You remember the story that we read that was called "The Pirate Prince" that I now believe has been removed from here since I can't seem to find it anymore?_

**SB/Kierra: Yeah, so what about it?**

_Annie: Well this is my version of that story._

**SB/Kierra: But that story wasn't finished how are we going to do this one?**

_Annie: I'll make it up as I go along. We don't own anything except our OC's._

**SB/Kierra: **_**(sighs) **_**Enjoy!**

Summary: Hillary is a princess and she runs away with her three best friends, Tyson, Mariah, and Catherine; and Rei a new friend they just met; they stowaway on a ship not realizing its a pirate ship, captained by Kai. Kai and his twin sister had runaway when they where 5, fearing for their lives, now they are reunited and must find a treasure that will save their war-torn kingdom, as they find love along the way. R&amp;R please be nice with it. Better than it sounds.

* * *

They were royalty, but they didn't like being royalty. Their father was the king and he had killed his own wife, their mother, the queen; right in front of them. He chocked her until she stopped breathing. They were frightened by what they saw and they were afraid of their own father because of what he did to their mother. They wanted to leave the palace, but they didn't know what to do after they left.

They were twins, they both had two tone blue hair and crimson red eyes, but they were male and female, the prince was a three minutes older than his twin sister, the princess. They wore a yin yang necklace; the princess had the yin half of the yin yang symbol and the prince had the yang half of the symbol. Their mother had given them the necklaces and she gave them the nicknames of Yin, the princess and Yang, the prince.

"Let's run away to another kingdom, Yang." Said the five year old princess.

"You want to _what_?" Yang, the five year old prince asked.

"You heard me, let's leave this place." Yin said.

"But Yin, this is our home and besides where only five years old, how are we to live on our own?" Yang asked.

"I don't care, Kai, I just want out." Yin said using her brother's real name.

"Momma said we are meant to stay together, Cathy." Kai said also using his sister's real name, her full name was Catherine but she was also called Cat or Cathy for short.

"I know that, Kai, but I can't stand staying here any longer. I'm afraid that pappa will kill us if we do stay here. That's why I want to leave this place for good." Cathy said.

"I know how you feel about that. I feel the same." Kai said with a sigh.

"Ferio, you remember what mother said these necklaces mean?" Cathy asked, using another one of her brother's nicknames.

"Yeah, mom said that they are opposites of every thing." Kai answered.

"Good and evil. Black and white. Love and hate. Big and little. Up and down. Well and sick. Hot and cold. Male and female. Life and death. Mother and father. Brother and sister. Together and far apart." Cathy stated.

"What has any of that have got to do with us staying here or not?" Kai demanded.

"It means that even if we are far apart, we will always be together no matter how far away we are from each other." Cathy said knowingly.

"Oh." Said Kai.

"Kai, I promise that one day we will be together again, some day some where, we'll be together again." Cathy stated.

"Are you sure, Presea?" Kai asked using another one of Cathy's nicknames as well.

"Yes." She said.

"Okay, I promise we will be together again one day as well." He said.

* * *

Later that night Cathy packed a bag of things and tacked up her pony, a liver chestnut, named Jojo. She rode away from the palace not looking back once; she didn't have to worry about the guards stopping her from leaving the palace. She rode out of the kingdom that was her home for the past five years, and she rode into the neighboring kingdom that was the opposites her home kingdom.

In this kingdom she saw that everyone seemed happy and it looked like that the Rulers of this kingdom where kind, gentle, and loving towards their people; where her father was the opposite. She rode through the market place and then she realized that she hadn't eaten anything at all that day; she had eaten everything that she had packed when she was getting ready to leave her home. So she got off Jojo and led him towards a fruit seller's stall and went to grab an apple when the seller caught her by the arm.

"And what do you think you're doing, little miss?" he asked her.

"I just wanted something to eat; I haven't eaten anything yet to day and I have no money." Cathy said.

"If you have no money and you take something then that's stealing." The fruit seller said.

"Please kind Sir, like I said I have not eaten, I ate all the food I was able to pack, and have no money, I ran away from home because I couldn't stand living there anymore. Please, let me have something to eat." Cathy said looking up at the fruit seller with big sad pleading eyes.

The fruit seller softened and let go of her arm and put some fruit and a loaf of bread into a basket and covered it with a piece of cloth and gave to her as he said "Here, take this. It has some fruit and some bread in it for you to eat."

"Thank you, kind Sir. Thank you." Cathy said as she took the basket and just as she started to walk away she was stopped by an eighteen year old teenager.

"I couldn't but over hear what you said to the fruit seller about you running away from your home and not having any money. I think I can help you with that." She said.

"What do you mean?" Cathy asked.

"How would you like to come live with me?" the eighteen year old asked.

"I'd like that." Cathy said with a smile.

"What is your name anyway?" the eighteen year old asked as they walked away from the fruit seller's stall.

"Catherine, Cat or Cathy for short. What is yours?" Cathy replied.

"Virginia. How old are you Catherine?" Virginia asked.

"Five." Said Cathy.

"Why did you leave your home, Catherine?" asked Virginia.

"I don't want to talk about it." Cathy said sadly as she looked away since the memory of her mother's death was still fresh in her memory.

Virginia heard the sadness in Cathy's voice and wisely did not question her further on the subject of why she left her home. They walked on and Virgina led her to the palace and told a shocked Cathy that she was a servant who worked for the royal seamstress and her mistress had given her a list of items that she needed, and that was why she was in the market in the first place.

* * *

Virginia called to a stable boy that she knew and had him take Jojo to the stables and Cathy took her bags from her pony's back and followed Virgina into the palace and back were to the royal seamstress worked. Virginia told her mistress, a woman named Maya, how she met Cathy and Cathy took one look at Maya and remembered her mother.

"Why did you leave your home Catherine?" Maya asked her.

"Momma." Cathy said sadly before she started to cry as she thought about her dead mother.

"Shh. It's okay it's alright." Virgina whispered softly as she knelt and pulled Cathy into a hug and held her.

"It seems that something happened to her mother and that is the reason why she left home." Maya said sadly.

"She might have thought you looked like her mother, Maya." One of the other servants spoke up.

"Maybe." Maya said as Cathy stopped crying.

"What's the matter little one? Did something happen to you mother to make you leave?" Maya asked her gently.

"Yes. Pappa killed mother, Yang and I watched him do it." Cathy said sadly before she dug around in her bag and pulled out a photo of her mother, without a crown on, and showed it to Maya and she and Virgina saw that the woman in the photo bore a strong resembles to Maya.

"Who's Yang?" Virgina asked Cathy.

"My twin brother." Cathy told them as she showed them her half of the yin yang necklace that she had.

* * *

A little while later Cathy was introduced to the king and queen of the kingdom she had gone to and they saw that she knew how to act when meeting royalty and Cathy said that her mother had taught her. Maya took Cathy in under her wing and raised her, Cathy thought of Maya as a foster mother and she thought of Virgina as an older sister and Virgina treated her like a little sister. Cathy soon came to love her new home and her new foster family; five years later when Cathy was only ten years old she made a beautiful dress for a noble woman and it was the talk of the party that she went to wearing it.

Cathy had made some new friends in her new home, one was the king and queen's daughter, a ten year old girl named Hillary and her two friends whose parents where nobles, and they where also ten years old, one was a boy named Tyson and the other was a girl named Mariah. The four became friends and Hillary, Tyson, Mariah, and Cathy pulled pranks on people and the one time that Cathy, Hillary, and Tyson got caught, Maya gave Cathy a spanking and took her sowing things away and sent her to her room for three hours. Of course that prank the three of them pulled was dumping some food on to a noble woman, the lady was furious with the three of them, of course they had only been eight years old at the time and since then Cathy always stopped short of doing something like what they did when they were eight years old again not wanting to repeat the punishment she had gotten.

When Cathy was sixteen years old she was asked to be her friend Hillary's maid and she said yes. All of Hillary's other maids where far older than they were and had no sense of humor, according to Hillary that is. Cathy was Hillary's maid for two years when suitors came to the palace to win Hillary's heart. She had to be married by the end of her eighteenth year according to her parents. Hillary had a fun time getting rid of her suitors, she wanted to marry someone who she loves with her heart, and she didn't love any of the suitors that came to see her.

* * *

_Annie: Sorry if this seems rushed, it's just how it came out._

**SB/Kierra: This is it?**

_Annie: It's only the first chapter Kierra._

**SB/Kierra: Oh so what happens in the next chapter?**

_Annie: Well since we focused on Cathy in this one...we'll focus on Kai in the next one._

**SB/Kierra: Oh.**

_Annie: We hope you have enjoyed the chapter! Review please! Bye!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**SB/Kierra: We're back!**

_Annie: And with a new chapter! Thank you to the only person who left a review AND added this story to their favorite/alert lists! And thank you to everyone who has read but not left a review!_

**SB/Kierra: Like we said before this chapter focuses on Kai.**

_Annie: We don't own anything except our OC's._

**SB/Kierra: Enjoy!**

* * *

That same night shortly after Cathy left the palace Kai packed his things and walked all the way down to the shore and stowed away on a ship. He didn't know what kind of ship it was, all he knew was that it was going to leave port and it was going to take him with it, where ever it went. Soon he felt the ship moving, it was setting out, and he soon fell asleep, do to the gentle rocking of the ship. The next morning someone found him in the hold, still fast asleep.

"Well, well, well! What do we have here?" a man said as he grabbed Kai, waking him up, and dragged him out of the hold and up to the Captain.

"Hey Captain! Look who I found in the hold!" the man said as he dropped Kai on his butt, in front of his Captain.

"What are you doing on my ship, boy?" the Captain asked Kai as he looked up.

"My father killed my mother and my twin sister and I saw him do it and we ran away, my sister took her pony and left home last night and I left last night after my sister and walked down to the pier and got on this ship hoping that it would take me far away from home. I never want to go back." Kai explained looking stubborn as he got to his feet.

"What's your name kid?" the Captain asked.

"Kai, my mother and sister call me Yang and my sister in the only one I allow to call me Ferio." Kai said.

"How old are you Kai?" the Captain asked him.

"Five." Kai replied.

"I think we'll keep you on bored. You'll stay with me and do as you're told." The Captain said, who later told Kai that his name was Fenton.

Fenton said that he was the Captain of a pirate ship and he was going to teach Kai everything he knew about sailing and about being a pirate. Fenton's first mate was named Alvin, and he was the man that found Kai in the hold. Fenton and Alvin taught Kai everything and made sure that he stayed out of trouble. Five years later at the age of ten, Kai was earning a name for himself as "The Pirate Prince" because he acted like a prince at times; all of the men on the pirate ship that he had stowed away on started to call him 'Yang' because of the necklace that he wore.

* * *

As the years wore on everyone came to know that Fenton saw Kai like a son and treated him like one. The men on the ship knew that when Kai was old enough Fenton was going to give the ship to Kai and he was going to be the Captain of the ship. Fenton told Kai and his crew about it and he told Kai that Alvin was going to be his first mate and help him be a good Captain.

Three years later while in a port, Fenton was caught and hung for his crimes that he committed and Kai and Alvin were there and watched his hanging.

"You're in charge of the ship now, Yang! Take care of yourself and I hope you find your twin sister! Do me proud kiddo!" Fenton yelled, knowing that Kai and Alvin where there watching.

Kai, 13 years old, cried silently as he listened to Fenton's last words. In the eight years that Kai had known Fenton, he had thought of him as a father, and Alvin was like an older brother to him and he treated Kai like a little brother. They waited until everyone had left long after Fenton died and walked up to his body to say good bye alone.

"I will try to make you proud of me, Pops." Kai said, using the nickname that he always used when he addressed Fenton since he was like a father to him, before he started crying again.

"Shhh... Its okay, Yang. It's alright. Shhh..." Alvin said as he picked Kai up and carried his young Captain back to the ship.

When they returned to the ship Kai had cried himself to sleep and Alvin put him to bed in his room and left him alone before going to speak to the crew.

"Listen up men! Captain Fenton is dead, and Yang is now the Captain!" Alvin said.

"Is Yang going to be alright?" one of the men asked.

"He'll be fine after he gets some rest. He just cried himself to sleep." Alvin replied.

"Now what are we going to do?" someone else asked.

"We're going to leave this place and return to our hangout. So let's get this ship moving!" Alvin said.

"Yes Sir!" the crew chorused as they went to work and set sail.

The next morning when Kai woke up he went looking for Fenton but couldn't find him and he went to Alvin and was reminded that Fenton was dead and that he was now the Captain of the ship. Kai started to cry again as Alvin pulled him into a hug and held him and Kai told Alvin that he didn't think he could be a good Captain. Alvin understood that Kai was still upset about Fenton's death and told him that he would look after things until he felt ready to take over and Kai agreed. It took Kai three months to accept the fact that Fenton was gone and that he was in charge of the ship he had stowed away on. They plundered some more ships and his bad boy rep. was growing and he was becoming more famous as the 'most feared pirate' who left no survivors when they attacked a ship.

* * *

Three years later when they attacked a ship Kai laid eyes on a 17 year old boy with fire red hair and ice blue eyes, the survivors were rounded up and the red-headed boy was among them. The crew asked him what they should do; Kai surprised everyone when he said to kill everyone except the red head. The men agreed and the boy who was spared, who said his name was Tala, asked Kai why he wasn't killed. Kai told Tala that he was impressed with his fighting skills and he needed a friend who was his own age since everyone else on the ship was in their thirties or older, and he was only sixteen. Tala was surprised to hear that Kai was only sixteen and the Captain of a pirate ship and agreed to be his friend.

Two months later they had become the best of friends and the crew where happy to see someone who could make their young Captain laugh, since he hadn't laughed since Fenton had died. Alvin watched Kai and Tala become best friends and knew that sooner or later, Tala would become Kai's first mate, since he was getting older and he knew that he would die one day.

Three months later Alvin fell sick and Kai was unhappy since Alvin was like a big brother to Kai.

"Kai, I know my time is up, I will soon be joining Fenton." Alvin said to Kai one day.

"No, please don't go." Kai begged him as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Listen to me Kai. I know this is hard for you but I must go. Your friend Tala will make a great first mate, I know he will. Never forget me. Stay true to your heart and you will do great things and you will find what you are looking for." Alvin said before he fell asleep and never woke up again.

Tala was surprised to see Kai was crying; Kai told him that Alvin had treated him like a little brother and he had always thought of him as an older brother. Kai also told Tala that he wanted him to be his first mate, and that Alvin had said that he would make a great first mate. Tala was pleased and agreed to be Kai's new first mate. When Kai told the crew that Tala was the new first mate, the crew readily accepted the news, because they all thought of Tala as the first mate even before Alvin died.

Three months later three other boys who where about the same age as Kai and Tala joined the crew, their names were Bryan, Ian, and Spencer. Spencer was seventeen years old, and Ian and Bryan were sixteen years old; the three of them befriended Kai and Tala. They sometimes called Kai, Yang but not always. Tala never called him Yang; he only called him by his real name. The four of them started to get a bad boy rep. as well, and the whole crew where becoming more feared by everyone who heard of them.

Then one day, two years later, when they attacked a ship, two men managed to get away before everyone was killed. Tala found a young boy who was only 9 years old and very hyper, the kid said his name was Daichi and he wanted to be a pirate, Kai didn't like the fact that Tala had hid Daichi on the ship with out him knowing. Kai told his best friend that Daichi was his responsibility and they had to go to a port to get more food since Daichi had eaten most of the food that was to last them for the next three months. But what no one knew was that Daichi had helped Kai, by eating most of the food that would've lasted for three months and forcing them to go to the nearest port, they would pick up five stowaways and Kai would find his twin sister among them.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: We hope you have enjoyed this chapter!**

_Annie: Sorry if it's short, I was having trouble writing this chapter up._

**SB/Kierra: What will happen in the next chapter?**

_Annie: Well let me think...The chapter will start with Cathy and then jump to Kai and go back to Cathy and then it will go back to Kai and go back and forth between the two... I think._

**SB/Kierra: So they will be reunited in the next chapter?**

_Annie: I think so...review please! Bye!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**SB/Kierra: We're back!**

_Annie: And with a new chapter!_

**SB/Kierra: Kai and Cathy are reunited in this chapter.**

_Annie: We don't own anything except our OC's._

**SB/Kierra: Enjoy!**

* * *

One morning a young girl, with two tone blue hair, the light part was pulled back into a French braid, while the darker part was pulled back into a simple ponytail, walked into a bedroom and opened the drapes and looked for her friend and saw that she wasn't up, so she pulled the covers away and found nothing but pillows.

'_Looks like Hillary snuck outside the palace walls again. I'd best not alert the guards, for they'll tell the King and Queen and she'll get into trouble.'_ The young girl thought with a small smile as her crimson red eyes danced in laughter, as she looked around the room before she left and found a young stable boy she had befriended since coming to live in this kingdom.

"Hey Lucas!" she greeted him.

"Hey Cathy! Aren't you supposed to help the princess get ready in the morning?" Lucas, the young stable boy, asked.

"I would if she was in bed." Cathy said.

"Snuck out again huh?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, she did. Can you find her for me? She's probably out on the hill again." Cathy said.

"Sure, I'll get her back in no time flat." Lucas said.

"Thanks." Said Cathy as she went back inside to wait.

"No prob." Lucas said as he left to get Hillary.

* * *

Lucas found Hillary right were Cathy thought she'd be and told her she had to return right away and Hillary agreed, and she took the baby fox she found, with her. When she joined Cathy in her room she told her about the fox she had brought back with her.

"Your folks will flip if they find him." Cathy said as she helped her get ready, Mariah and Tyson where there with them when Hillary's parents and another suitor came in. They all bowed or curtsied to the Royal couple and they were introduced to Prince Charlie. He was the best looking suitor they have seen yet; Hillary might actually keep this one around and NOT try to get rid of him. Once they left Hillary couldn't believe Tyson and Mariah actually liked him, Cathy told Hillary that he was hot, but she couldn't careless about him since he wasn't her type.

Hillary went out with him and at first she thought he was for real and really liked doing all the things that she did, but after a while she saw that he was faking it and she did her best to get him to leave. After awhile Hillary showed him her pet fox, whom she had named Pumpkin, Pumpkin didn't like Charlie at all, and he bit him. Her parents weren't too happy about it to say the least, they told her that since she was almost 19 she had to marry someone and that person was Prince Charlie. Hillary was not happy that her parents had arranged for her to marry Charlie and as they talked she learned about a young pirate who was known and the Pirate Prince, or Captain Yang. Hillary remembered that Cathy had said that her twin brother had a Yang necklace like her Yin necklace, and she wondered if the feared pirate prince was Cathy's twin brother.

Later that night Hillary snuck out of the palace and went down to the market place; she almost got killed by an angry shopkeeper who thought that she had stolen some things when she really did not. A young 18 year old man with golden cat like eyes and long black hair stepped in and saved her, once they were safe Cathy, Tyson, and Mariah showed up and the young man, who said his name was Rei, who had saved Hillary learned that she was the princess who was running away. The five of them went to the docks and learned that the ships could not leave until the following day, but a guard said that there was one that was not from the kingdom and was going to leave once it was finished loading its cargo. The five of them stowed away on the ship when no one was looking.

* * *

20 year old Tala, and 9 year old Daichi, and 21 year old Kenny, who was the chef on the ship, looked around the market as Kai wandered about before he saw his best friend arguing with a shopkeeper and stepped in and dragged him away, Kai was still mad that they had to come to the port to replace the food that Daichi had eaten. Once they got every thing on board they set sail and left the port, not realizing that they had five stowaways on board.

Kai was getting a headache and he wished that his twin sister was there, **_she _**could handle Daichi better than anyone on the ship, but little did he know that she WAS on the ship, trying to stay hidden. Then all of a sudden Kai heard 19 year old Bryan yelling at Daichi who ran past him when Tala yelled for him to look out, Kai looked up just as a barrel of watermelons hit him as he blacks out.

"Oh shoot, we better get him to his cabin. He's already mad at me as it is." Tala muttered as 20 year old Spencer grabbed Daichi.

"I'll keep an eye on Daichi, for now." Spencer said as one of the other men came over and without a word picked Kai up and carried him to his cabin. Kai was the youngest of his friends all who had celebrated their birthdays before they had attacked the ship Daichi had been on when Tala found him, Ian had only just turned 19 two week prior to coming to the nearest kingdom to restock the food that Daichi had eaten.

* * *

Cathy bit her lip to keep from yelling but a small meep slipped past her lips, the five stowaways were in the hold for the moment, as the others looked at her.

"What's the matter?" Rei asked softly, not knowing that Cathy had a twin brother.

"Ferio, he's on this ship." Cathy whispered happily.

"Your twin? Are you sure?" Hillary asked surprised.

"Yes, something hit him in the head and knocked him out. The strength of that feeling was so strong I haven't felt anything that strong in a very long time, so it means that Ferio is close. Probably somewhere on this every ship." Cathy explained.

"Well that's a good thing; right?" Mariah asked.

"Maybe." Cathy said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Let's keep going, we don't want to be found down here. We don't know what kind of ship this is, so we won't know what they will do to stowaways if they find us, so we better not get caught." Rei said as everyone agreed and crept out of the hold.

* * *

As they talked; Kai came to and found Tala staring at him, trying not to laugh. He reminded Kai what happened and after awhile Kai leaned against the cabin watching his crew work, as he ate some biscuits that Kenny had made for him. When out of nowhere a baby fox jumped at him, clearly wanting the food.

"Pumpkin, come back here!" a female voice cried out as Kai caught the baby fox.

When Kai looked toward the voice he saw five people that he did not know, three females and two males. Then all hell broke lose, the two males fought and two of the three females also fought, and they fought well, for girls.

After awhile they all stood together again and the other girl, the one that didn't fight told them something and they all seemed to pale. Tala then threw one of his daggers at them and the girl with blue hair, spun around as she grabbed it in mid air and threw it back at him which hit the cabin wall right beside Tala's head. No one said a word as they all stared at her, shocked, she had a tiny smile on her face and Kai had a feeling of smug satisfaction.

The brunette started to demand to speak to the Captain of the ship; Kai couldn't believe what he was hearing, but he went over anyway and the brunette realized that he was the Pirate Prince, and then before she could speak the bluenette looked at him and gasped loudly drawing all attention to her.

"Ferio." The bluenette gasped a name that he hadn't heard in a long time, making Kai blink as he stared at her.

"Presea?" Kai asked softly, as their eyes met.

Kai couldn't believe it; he was staring at his twin sister that he hadn't seen since that night they ran away from home shortly after their father killed their mother. Cathy has been living a good life; from what Kai has seen so far.

Cathy turned and spoke to the others.

"Let me handle this you guys." Cathy said.

"Why?" Tyson asked.

"Because, the Captain of this pirate ship just so happens to be my twin brother, Tyson!" Cathy hissed, glaring at him.

"Oh..." Tyson said shrinking away from her.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Rei asked.

"I'm sure, beside, we can find out what we've been up to all these years since we've last seen each other." Cathy said with a toss of her hair and turned to face Kai once more with a smirk on her face.

"Take them to the hold and lock them up." Kai ordered the crew before offering his arm to Cathy with a bow which she took. "We'll be in the cabin, don't interrupt us at all for any reason if it is not dire."

Kai led Cathy away as the crew led her companions down to the hold to be locked up.

"We have kept our promise." Cathy said.

"I still can't believe you remember that promise we had made all those years ago." Kai said as they sat down at the table to talk.

"I know. I kept telling myself that one day we'd run into each other and we would talk and learn what the other's been doing since we ran away from home." Cathy explained.

"I didn't forget the promise, it's hard to do so when the crew keeps calling me Yang, Tala, my first mate, never calls me that, but my other three friends Brain, Ian, and Spencer, they sometimes but not always call me Yang." Kai told his twin.

"How long have you been a pirate, Ferio?" Cathy asked.

"When I left I went to the docks and stowed away on this very ship and the Captain took me in and told me that he was a pirate and he taught me everything I know about sailing. I took over the ship when he died; he was like a father to me." Kai told her with tears in his eyes.

"You still miss him, don't you?" Cathy asked.

"Yes. Why are you on my ship anyway, and who are you friends?" Kai asked her.

"Well...Hillary, the brunette who wanted to speak to you, is like us in away. She's a princess, an only child, and her parents arranged for her to marry a guy she didn't love and she wants to marry someone she loves with her heart, so she ran away. I'm her maid, have been for a couple years now, Mariah the pinkette, and Tyson, the chubby boy I glared at are friends of hers and when the three of us found out that she had left we followed her. As for Rei, we just met him, a shop keeper thought Hillary had stolen something from him when she didn't and Rei stepped in and saved her, so he helped us out. We snuck on your ship because Hillary wanted to leave her home kingdom and your ship was the only one that was aloud to leave once the crew was done loading your cargo." Cathy explained.

"So the five of you snuck on to the ship when no one was looking?" Kai asked.

"Yes. I didn't even know you were the Captain of this ship let alone on it." Cathy said.

"Until Brain threw the barrel of watermelons at Daichi who had ran past me, and missed him, hitting me instead." Kai said with a sigh as Cathy giggled.

"Yes, until that. We were in the holed when it happened and I tried not to yell but let out a small meep." Cathy explained.

"Why don't you and your friends, join the crew?" Kai asked his twin.

"Okay but the girls and I will need some new clothes if we are going to be pirates; the guys can borrow some clothes for now." Cathy said.

"I will have to figure out who can lend Tyson and Rei some clothes, you can borrow mine as well, but I don't know about Hillary or Mariah." Kai said.

"Leave that to me, I was taken in by the Royal seamstress, so I can make clothes for just about any one, and I have all the things I need to make some new clothes for the three of us." Cathy said with a smile.

"Good, it's getting late. Tomorrow Tyson and Rei will help the crew and you and the girls will make those clothes and when you're done you can join us outside. I will also make sure that the guys will leave you, Hillary, and Mariah alone." Kai said as he led his twin down to were her friends were.

"That will be good." Cathy said as she joined them behind the bars of the cell.

"Good night, dearest sister." Kai said with a smile and a bow.

"Good night, brother dearest." Cathy said also with a smile and a curtise before he left.

"Well, what did you two talk about?" Tyson wanted to know.

"Is he letting us out of here?" Hillary asked.

"He isn't going to kill us, is he?" Mariah asked.

"Are we going to be part of the crew?" Rei questioned.

"Whoa slow down! We talked about a lot of things, Tyson. Yes he is letting us out, tomorrow morning and we'll be joining the crew, and no he isn't going to kill us." Cathy said as she held up her hands.

"But if we are going to be pirates we need to look like one." Hillary pointed out as she pointed to Mariah, Cathy and herself.

"Don't worry, I have it all worked out. Tyson, Rei you guys will have to borrow some clothes from the crew; Hillary, Mariah you girls will help me make our clothes. He's going to tell the crew that we are joining the crew and make sure that they know that we girls are off limits to them." Cathy explained.

"Oh." They said and soon the five of them fell asleep.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: We hope you have enjoyed this chapter!**

_Annie: Wow this was a long chapter._

**SB/Kierra: What will happen in the next chapter?**

_Annie: Well let me think... Cathy will make some clothes for herself, Hillary and Mariah and they attack a ship and the girls will be apart of it and Cathy tells Kai to show some mercy and I don't know what else at the moment. I have to think the rest of it up anyway._

**SB/Kierra: Oh...so they will be some action in the next chapter?**

_Annie: I think so...review please! Bye!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**SB/Kierra: We're back!**

_Annie: And with a new chapter!_

**SB/Kierra: Now we will get to see some action in this chapter.**

_Annie: We don't own anything except our OC's._

**SB/Kierra: Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning Kai walked down and brought Cathy, Hillary, Tyson, Rei, and Mariah some food and when they were done they walked up to the deck and Tyson and Rei joined the crew as Cathy, Hillary, and Mariah went to the cabin to start making their clothes so they could pass as pirates. The girls worked all morning and when they were done they went out to show off their new clothes and some of the guys whistled in improvement, they liked what they saw.

Cathy wore an ice blue and white tank top and borrowed a pair of Kai's pants and sown sliver designs onto them and the same boots she wore the day before, she had her Yin necklace and had made a chocker that was white with a gold phoenix. Her hair was done up in the same style it was in when she and Kai were little, the lighter portion of her hair done in a French braid and rolled into a bun while the rest of it was pulled back into a simple braid that hung down.

Mariah wore a hot pink tube top with a sliver dragon sown onto it and she wore brown kapris with gold designs on it and brown boots. She wore her hair in a simple French braid with white ribbons braided into it and she wore a hot pink chocker with a gold heart sown onto it. Hillary wore a light pink v-neck tee-shirt and a pair of black kapris with gold designs on it and brown boots as well; she wore a light blue choker with a gold crown on it.

"How do we look?" Cathy asked her twin and the crew.

"I like it." Kai said with a smile.

"You look like real pirates!" a man from the crew called out as the rest of the crew agreed.

"Captain, we have spotted a ship not that far a head of us, should we attack it?" one of the crew asked Kai.

"Yes." Kai replied as Tyson and Rei came over.

"Spencer, get some weapons for Tyson, Rei, Hillary, Mariah and my sister." Kai said as he looked at his giant of a friend.

"Right away." Spencer said as he left.

"We have to fight?" Mariah asked, uneasily.

"We have to if we want to act like pirates. We are going to have to fight sooner or later." Cathy said looking at her friend.

Tyson and Rei were given guns and swords while the girls were given swords and daggers. They attacked the ship and Mariah fought as the crew kept an eye on her, making sure she fought and taught her at the same time. The rest of the crew also kept an eye on Tyson, Rei, Hillary and Cathy, making sure they were doing okay. Then when the fight was over the survivors were rounded up and they noticed that there were women and children among the survivors.

"Where is my sister?" Kai asked Bryan who was next to him.

"I'm not sure." Bryan replied.

"I'm right here. Mari is not feeling too good so I told her and Hill to go back the cabin and wait until I return." Cathy said as she walked up to him.

"Sea or blood?" Kai asked.

"Blood." Cathy said as Kai nodded in understanding.

"What should we do with them Captain Yang?" a crew member asked.

"Please, I beg you, let us go." A woman spoke up her voice quivered.

"Show a little mercy brother. Hill; is like us and the death of women and children will weigh heavy on her heart." Cathy said as she placed a hand on Kai's shoulder as Kai thought about what she said.

"Ok, I had made up my mind; take everything of value from the ship and sink it, as for the survivors let them go free on the lifeboats." Kai said as Cathy smiled softly, knowing fully well that when word got out; the world would be shocked to hear that the feared Pirate Prince had three females in his crew and that he was letting people go with out killing them.

"But captain!" some of the crew started to protest shocked.

"THAT IS AN ORDER!" Kai roared, glaring at his crew before he turned and bowed as he offered his arm to his sister as she took it and they walked away.

The crew went to work, knowing fully well that when Kai yelled like that; he meant what he said and that was final. The survivors were shocked that the Pirate Prince was not going to kill them, and had listened to what the two tone blue haired female, who bore a shocking resemblance to the Pirate Prince, when she had told him to show some mercy.

* * *

"We have looked everywhere Sire, but she is gone." A Guard said as he knelt in front of the king and queen. They had realized that their daughter is missing.

"You're majesty?" Asked a female who had just walked into the throne room.

"What is it Maya?" The queen asked the head seamstress as she looked at her.

"I heard that Princess Hillary is missing and I noticed that she isn't the only one missing. Catherine, her maid, is also missing and so are their friends, Tyson and Mariah." Maya said, she was worried about Catherine who was like a daughter to her.

"Were have those four gone to?" The king wondered aloud.

"I think that the princess has run away, she had told Catherine a while ago, that she wants to marry someone she loves with her heart and the others must have left to keep her out of trouble." Maya spoke up.

"What should we do?" The queen asked her husband as she looked at him.

"We will let our daughter follow her heart and hope that she will come home to us when she has found the man she wants to spend the rest of her life with." The king said with a sigh.

"I just hope the four of them are alright." Maya and the queen said at the same time, as the king chuckled and they smiled.

* * *

A month later word came to the king and queen that the Pirate Prince had attacked another ship and stole all of the cargo, but the most surprising news of all was that there had been three females with the crew, one had two-tone blue hair, another had pink hair and the third had brown hair. The two-tone blue haired female bore a strong resemblance to the Pirate Prince and she had called him 'brother' and she had said two names, 'Hill' and 'Mari' which where nick names of the other two females. And that she had asked the Pirate Prince to show some mercy and he did; by letting all the survivors go free with their lives.

The King and Queen knew that Catherine had given Princess Hillary the nickname of 'Hill' and she had also given the Princess' friend Mariah the nick name of 'Mari'.

"So do you think that our daughter and her friends are with the Pirate Prince?" The queen asked her husband.

"I believe so, my dear." The king replied.

"I think Catherine had been reunited with her twin brother." Maya said softly with a smile, reminding the King and Queen about the story Catherine had told them when Maya first took her in when she was only 5 years old.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: We hope you have enjoyed this chapter!**

_Annie: I wrote this in only a few hours._

**SB/Kierra: What will happen in the next chapter?**

_Annie: Well let me think... They will go to the place where the crew goes to relax and I don't know what else at the moment. I have to think the rest of it up anyway._

**SB/Kierra: Oh...so there won't be any action in the next chapter?**

_Annie: I don't think so...review please! Bye!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**SB/Kierra: We're back!**

_Annie: And with a new chapter!_

**SB/Kierra: Thanks to the only person who reviewed the last chapter and to everyone who read the chapter but did not leave a reveiw.**

_Annie: We don't own anything except our OC's._

**SB/Kierra: Enjoy!**

* * *

About a month after they attacked the ship and let all the survivors go free, around the same time that Hillary's parents learned that their daughter and her three friends where with the Pirate Prince, the ship docked at Port Shamus and the five new members of the crew stared at the port, it was a nice looking place.

"Home sweet home." Bryan said as he stood near by.

"This is where you live?" Hillary asked.

"Sort of, you see that big house on the hill up there? That is were most of the crew lives, the rest are scattered around the town in their own homes." Tala replied.

"Were will the five of us live?" Mariah asked.

"In the big house with me and most of the crew." Kai answered her as the plank was lowered and the crew started to disembark.

"Yang!" a female voice called out as Kai stopped and looked for the source of the voice.

"Sara." Kai greeted the 16 year old girl that ran up to him.

"It's good to see you again; Poppa wants to know if you will be stopping by later today. He has news for you." Sara said to him.

"I will I just have to get my twin sister and her friends, up to the house and show them to their rooms and then I will be down." Kai told her.

"Ok. I'm Seraphina; my father owns the local tavern." Sara introduced herself.

"My name is Catherine, Cat or Cathy for short; a few of the men on the crew have just started to call me Yin. These are my friends, Hillary, Mariah, Tyson, and Rei." Cathy said.

"Nice to meet you. I better go and tell father." Sara said before she ran back the way she came.

When they got to the house Kai showed them around and showed them to their rooms. The house and belonged to a friend of Fenton's who died 25 years ago and he left the place for Fenton. When Kai joined the crew Fenton brought him here and gave him his own room and now this place was his. After awhile Kai and Cathy went to the tavern and spoke to Sara's father who led the twins to a private room to talk.

"So what did you want to talk about, Lafarga?" Kai asked after he introduced Cathy.

"I had heard about the new members of the crew and that you had shown some mercy and I now I see why. The other thing I heard was that the king of your home Kingdom was dead, he was poisoned, or so they say." Lafarga replied.

"They will be looking for a new ruler." Kai said as Cathy tensed up.

"The man that is ruling the kingdom now is named Boris, and he is no better than the king was, but he has not been crowned king yet, he is looking for something." Lafarga said.

"He is looking for the prince and princess." Cathy spoke up.

"Yes, he wants to rule but since the Prince and Princess are still out there and have a claim to the throne, he wants to kill them so that once they are dead he will have full claim to the throne and no one can stop him." Lafarga said.

"Okay thanks, we will be around." Kai said as he stood up.

"It was nice meeting you, Lafarga." Cathy said as she stood up as well.

"My pleasure." Lafarga said with a small bow as they left.

* * *

"What are we going to do, Ferio?" Cathy asked later that night as they sat on Cathy's bed in her room that was connected to a bathroom that was attached to Kai's room.

"I don't know, Presea. Father is dead and Boris has taken over." Kai said.

"Yes and no one knows that we are the true heirs to the throne. If we die then Boris will take the throne; as he had been trying to do for years." Cathy said.

"There is a treasure that Fenton had been trying to find but has been unsuccessful. It needs a key and this key will lead a person to the treasure, but no one knows where the key is. That treasure might be the only way we can reclaim the throne without any problems." Kai said.

"But the question is; where is the key?" Cathy asked.

"I don't know. No one knows were it is, that is the problem." Kai said.

"We will figure something out, but for now let's go to sleep." Cathy said as Kai agreed and left his sister's room.

* * *

The next morning after breakfast Hillary found Cathy sitting at the edge of a lake that was down a trail behind the mansion. Cathy had been sitting there for sometime thinking of her home kingdom and what to do.

"Hey, mind if I join you?" Hillary asked her.

"No go right a head." Cathy said when she looked up and saw that it was Hillary who spoke to her.

"Are you okay?" Hillary asked after a moment.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking." Cathy replied.

"About what?"

"If I tell you, can you promise me that you won't tell anyone else?"

"Not even Tyson, Rei, and Mariah?"

"Yes, not even them. They won't understand it like you will."

"Okay I promise."

"Alright, you remember how Sara told Kai that her father had news for him? Well I went with him and learned that the King of our home kingdom, had died and it was believed that he was poisoned. King Nicolas had twin children, a boy and a girl, Kai and I are King Nicolas's twin children. A man named Boris has taken over until one of three things happens."

"Which are?"

"One, Kai and/or I return and claim the throne; two, I am forced to marry Boris who is old enough to be my father; and three, Kai and I are killed so Boris can have no problems with claiming the throne."

"There is no way you can die!"

"I know, we don't like the last option either but it is a possibility for it to happen."

"So what are the two of you going to do about it?"

"Kai mentioned last night of a treasure that he thinks will help us reclaim the throne without any problems, but we need to find a key that will both lead us to the treasure and unlock where it is hidden."

"I think I might be able to help you find the key to the treasure." Hillary said after a moment.

"What do you mean?" Cathy asked confused.

"My mother gave me this key a few months ago; she had said that it unlocks something special. She never explained what it unlocked but she had been told years ago that it will lead a person to a special treasure that would be able to save a kingdom that was in financial trouble." Hillary explained as she showed her friend the key she was talking about.

"Hillary... I think this is the key that will unlock the treasure Kai mentioned to me last night! We can save my home kingdom with the treasure!" Cathy exclaimed.

"Really?" Hillary asked.

"I believe so, but let's do some research on the treasure and your Key that your mother gave you and see if it is." Cathy said as she stood up.

"Okay." Hillary agreed as the girls left the lake and walked back to the mansion.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: We hope you have enjoyed this chapter!**

_Annie: There is a lot of information in this chapter._

**SB/Kierra: What will happen in the next chapter?**

_Annie: Well let me think... Cathy and Hillary will look up the treasure that was mentioned and Tyson, Rei, Mariah, Tala, Bryan, Ian, Spencer, and Daichi learn that Kai and Cathy are King Nicolas's twin children; and I think that is it._

**SB/Kierra: Oh...so there will be more talking.**

_Annie: I think so...review please! Bye!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**SB/Kierra: We're back!**

_Annie: And with a new chapter, which pick up right where the last one left off._

**SB/Kierra: Thanks to all who reviewed or just read the last chapter.**

_Annie: We don't own anything except our OC's._

**SB/Kierra: Enjoy!**

* * *

Cathy and Hillary went back into the house and found Kai in the library, looking at a map.

"Brother?" Cathy called.

"What is it, Sister?" Kai asked as he looked up at them as they walked over to him.

"I told Hillary about our problem and she promised to keep silent about it and she thinks that she can help us find the treasure." Cathy explained.

"Really, how?" Kai asked.

"With this key. My mother gave me this key a few months ago; she had said that it unlocks something special. She never explained what it unlocked but she had been told years ago that it will lead a person to a special treasure that would be able to save a kingdom that was in financial trouble." Hilary told Kai, as she showed him the key she was talking about.

"And I believe that it will help us find that treasure you told me about last night, and it will help us save our home kingdom with the treasure, so that options 2 and 3 won't come true." Cathy added.

"Ok, but are you girls sure that this key is the one?" Kai asked them.

"That's why we came in here to find out." Cathy said as Kai nodded his head.

"I'll help you girls look then." Kai said as the three of then started looking over the books that talked about the treasure and the key.

* * *

After a couple of hours they agreed that Hillary's key was in fact the key that was needed to find and unlock where the treasure was hidden.

"Hey, Kai are you in here?" Tala asked as he Brian, Ian, Spencer, Daichi, Rei, Tyson, and Mariah walk into the library.

"It seems you girls where right, this key is what we need to find the treasure and save our home kingdom." Kai said, clearly not hearing Tala call out to him as the eight of them found Kai, Cathy, and Hillary looking at something on a table.

"Oh a treasure map! Can I look at it?" Daichi asked, as he ran to the table as Cathy looked up.

"Daichi stop!" Cathy ordered the young boy who froze in place as Kai and Hillary look up and the three of them saw not only Daichi but the others as well, watching them.

"What where the three of you talking about?" Tala asked as Kai and Cathy hesitated.

"Save what kingdom?" Mariah asked as Cathy blushed and looked away realizing that they heard what they said.

"They have a right to know the truth." Hillary told the twins who looked at each other, it was clear she knew what was going on.

"I guess you are right, Hillary. Sit down, all of you, what we are about to tell you, you must promise me and Kai you won't tell anyone." Cathy said with a sigh.

"That includes the rest of the crew. We will tell them when we are out at sea again." Kai added as he looked at them.

"You already know what they are talking about, don't you Hillary?" Tyson asked his childhood friend as he looked at her.

"Yes, Cathy told me earlier when I found her outside thinking." Hillary said nodding her head.

"Okay so what is it?" Spencer asked as everyone found a seat.

"I will start at the beginning, thirteen years ago when my brother and I where five years old, we watched our father kill our mother, and we feared for our lives so we agreed to run away from home. I know you guys already know what happened to each of us after that; but what we never said was that our home was in fatct a palace, for you see, Kai and I are royalty." Cathy started.

"Like Hillary." Mariah spoke up.

"Yes, like Hillary. Our parents where the King and Queen of our home kingdom, and when we ran away, we spilt up, I took my pony and rode off to the nearest kingdom." Cathy explained.

"My home kingdom." Hillary said as Cathy took a deep breath.

"Tyson, Mariah, the two of you know what happened after that. I was taken in by the royal seamstress and she became like a mother to me, plus she bore a strong resembles to our real mother. I met Tyson, Mariah, and Hillary and the four of us became friends." Cathy explained.

"When Cathy left, I left that same night and walked down to the pier and stowed away on a ship, hoping that it would take me far away. I was found in the cargo bay by Alvin and brought to Fenton, whom took me in under his wing and taught me everything he knew. Fenton was like a father and Alvin was like an older brother to me." Kai explained as he looked away when he mentioned Fenton and Alvin, both whom were now dead and he still mourned their deaths.

"We had made a promise to one day find each other and never forget each other." Cathy said.

"That was hard to do with the crew calling me 'Yang' all the time." Kai grumbled as they all chuckled.

"When Sara came up to us and said her father wished to speak to Kai about something, I went with him. We learned that our father, King Nicolas had died, most likely poisoned and the man who is now ruling our kingdom, is named Boris, and he had be trying for years to take the throne from our family." Cathy said.

"For him to fully gain the right to be called king, one of two things must happen." Kai said.

"Which is?" Brian asked.

"That we are both killed, or Kai is killed and I marry Boris, who is old enough to be my father." Cathy said.

"Ewwww! Gross!" Mariah squealed in disgust as the males in the room made a face also in disgust.

"I agree." Cathy said with a shudder.

"So where does this treasure come into play?" Rei asked curious.

"If we find the treasure, then Cathy and or I can return to our home kingdom and reclaim the throne and make sure that Boris will never get the chance to try and take it from us." Kai said.

"But we need a key to find it and unlock it." Tala said knowing about the treasure they were talking about.

"That's where I come in. My mother gave me this key a few months ago; she had said that it unlocks something special. She never explained what it unlocked but she had been told years ago that it will lead a person to a special treasure that would be able to save a kingdom that was in financial trouble. When I told Cathy this earlier, we agreed it might be the key to finding and unlocking the treasure, so we came in here to make sure it was the key we need to find it." Hillary explained as she stepped forward.

"And we have come to the conclusion that Hillary's key is the one we need." Kai said.

"So we are going to look for the treasure?" Tala asked.

"Yes, but first we are going to stay here for a while longer before we set out to find the treasure." Kai said as they all agreed.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: We hope you have enjoyed this chapter!**

_Annie: There is a lot of information in here._

**SB/Kierra: What will happen in the next chapter?**

_Annie: Well let me think... They will set out to find the treasure and Kai and Cathy will tell the crew the truth and people will start falling in love and they will find what they are looking for. I think that is it._

**SB/Kierra: Oh... so there will be more talking and some action?**

_Annie: I think so... review please! Bye!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!**


	7. Chapter 7

**SB/Kierra: We're back!**

_Annie: And with a new chapter!_

**SB/Kierra: Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter!**

_Annie: We don't own anything except our OC's._

**SB/Kierra: Enjoy!**

* * *

A month after Kai and Cathy revealed their heritage to Hillary, Tyson, Rei, Mariah, Tala, Bryan, Ian, Spencer, and Daichi, that they were royalty. They and the crest of their pirate crew set sail and after a week at sea, Kai and Cathy told them who they really are and the crew didn't mind. They knew the back story as to way Kai had stowed away on the ship when he was 5 years old. A month after they had set sail they celebrated Hillary's 19th birthday. Hillary knew that if she hadn't runaway when she did, she would have been forced to marry Prince Charlie; a man she did not love with her heart. She told Cathy and Mariah one night that she was thankful that she had run away and could marry her heart's desire.

"Who is your heart's desire, anyway?" Cathy asked her friend.

"I'm not sure, but I do think I have a crush on someone." Hillary admitted.

"Oh? Who is it?" Mariah asked eager to know, which made the other two giggle.

"I don't know if he likes me back." Hillary said unsure if she should let them the name of her crush.

"Let me guess, you are crushing on a certain captain?" Cathy asked her, to which she blushed.

"How did you know?" Hillary asked blushing as Mariah gasped in surprise.

"I can see it in how the two of you act around each other. True the two of you hide it well, but it's the little things that you can't hide that I've seen. Plus I believe he feels the same, though I'm not sure, I haven't spoken to him about who he loves." Cathy explained.

"What about you, Mariah. Got a crush on somebody?" Hillary asked the pinkette.

"Yeah I do, we met my crush when we left home." Mariah revealed.

"That's sweat! You like Rei!" Cathy said.

"What about you, Cat, who do you have your eye on?" Mariah asked.

"A certain red head first mate." She stated with a blush.

"Tala, you like Tala! That is so cute!" Mariah gushed, making her blush turn darker as Hillary giggled.

"I think the two of you will make a cute couple." Hillary stated as Mariah nodded her head.

"Thank you, I think all three of us will make cute couples with our crushes." Cathy said as the three of them giggled before they fell asleep for the night.

* * *

It took them another 2 months, three months in total, to find the hidden island with the help of Hillary's key and when they got there, they unlocked the door to the treasure.

"_**Who seekth thy treasure?" **_an eerie voice asked them before they could move.

"Captain Yang, the Pirate Prince, and my crew." Kai replied as he stepped forward.

"_**Speak thy real name, Pirate Prince."**_ The voice ordered.

"Prince Kai of the Hiwatari Kingdom." Kai said.

"_**Why do thou seekth thy treasure, Prince Kai?"**_ the voice asked.

"We seek the treasure to save our home kingdom." Cathy stated as she stepped up next to her twin brother.

"_**Who speakth for Prince Kai?"**_ the voice demanded to know.

"Princess Catherine, Prince Kai's twin sister." Cathy said.

"_**Reveal thou trouble."**_ Stated the voice.

"My sister and I saw our father kill our mother in front of us and we ran away, fearing he would do the same to us." Kai started the story.

"We learned 4 months ago that our father is dead, Boris Balkov most likely poisoned him and is currently ruling our home kingdom, and he is no better than our father was." Cathy added.

"Our kingdom was in trouble long before my sister and I were born, if we return home now, Boris can kill both of us or kill me and marry me sister." Kai said as his crew bristled at the thought of their captain dying.

"We don't want him to gain full control of the kingdom. We want to right the wrongs our father has done. To keep Boris from doing so we need the treasure." Cathy pleaded.

"_**Thy request has beenth granted. Prince Kai and Princess Catherine, thou may enter with thy crew."**_ The voice spoke as they all walked in as started the process of taking the treasure to the ship.

"Hey look here!" Bryan called out as he held up a dress, it was an off the shoulder ball gown, ice blue in color. It had a red sash that tied into a bow at the back, it also had diamonds sown into the fabric which caused it to sparkle and glitter.

Spencer picked up another one that was a red color and it was a sleeveless ball gown with an ice blue sash that turned into a bow at the back as well. Like the ice blue gown this dress had little rubies sown into the fabric of the dress. Rei held up a pink one sleeve ball gown that had a purple sash that turned into a bow at the back and like the other two, the dress had little rose quartz's sown into it.

The three girl took the dresses, Cathy took the dress from Bryan, Hillary took the one Spencer held up, and Rei handed the last one to Mariah. Kai, Tala, and Rei found three outfits that went will with the dresses and the six of them took the clothes back to the ship as the rest of the crew finished loading the treasure onto the ship.

"We have loaded as much as we can onto the ship Captain." One of the crew said as he walked up to Kai.

"Then let set sail and set a course for my home kingdom." Kai ordered.

"Aye Captain!" he said and headed off to inform the crew.

"It will be okay. We will take back what is ours." Cathy said.

"I hope you are right." Kai said with a sigh as the ship sailed away from the island.

"We still have a claim to the throne, from what I learned there is a law only a king or queen can change, Boris can't do anything about it." Cathy said with a smile as he smiled back at her.

It took the crew 4 months to reach Kai and Cathy's home kingdom, during those four months Kai relearned how to act like royalty while the girls taught Tala and Rei how to act like royalty. They all changed into the clothes they had found on the island with the treasure and the crew whistled and cheered their approval, the three couples; Kai and Hillary, Rei and Mariah, and Tala and Cathy; danced all the dances Hillary, Mariah, and Tyson had learned over the years. As they danced the three couples started to fall in love and a two days before they reached Kai and Cathy's home kingdom, the six of them confessed their feelings to each other. A month after leaving the island Kai and Cathy celebrated their 19th birthday and two months later, about a two day sail from their home kingdom, they celebrated Rei's 19th birthday as well.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: We hope you have enjoyed this chapter!**

_Annie: I had added the whole birthdays since I realized one morning while I was lying in bed, before I got up; that I had stated the ages of the characters but I hadn't said anything else so I had to figure out when they should turn a year older. I had to look back at what I had already written to figure it out and I changed the age of one of them so it would work out a bit better at the end of this story. Plus this would have been a short chapter if I hadn't added anything about birthdays or the conversation the three females have at the being of the chapter... okay I'll stop rambling now._

**SB/Kierra: What will happen in the next chapter?**

_Annie: Well let me think... Kai and Cathy will confront Boris and some people will stay and others will leave for Hillary's home kingdom...I think that is it._

**SB/Kierra: Oh...ok**

_Annie: Review please! Bye!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!**


	8. Chapter 8

**SB/Kierra: We're back!**

_Annie: And with a new chapter!_

**SB/Kierra: Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter.**

_Annie: We don't own anything except our OC's._

**SB/Kierra: Enjoy!**

* * *

Once they got there Kai, Hillary, and Cathy changed into the outfits they had found with the treasure 4 months ago, then the 3 of them plus Tyson, Mariah, Rei, Tala, Bryan, Spencer, Ian, and Daichi went to the palace and demanded to speak with Boris, who was in the throne room.

"Master Boris, there is a group of people here to speak with you." a servant told him, he did not like Boris at all but he had to put up with him until the royal twins returned to take the throne.

"Who dares to speak to me?" Boris asked as he stood up from the throne that King Nicolas sat in before he died, there was an empty chair next to it, which had been empty since King Nicolas had killed his wife, Queen Kasmira.

"His Royal Highness Prince Kai of the Hiwatari kingdom, Her Royal Highness Princess Catherine of the Hiwatari kingdom, Her Royal Highness Princess Hillary of the Tachibana kingdom, Lady Mariah Wong of the Tachibana kingdom, Sir Tyson Granger of the Tachibana kingdom, commoners Rei Kon, Tala Valkov, Spencer Petrov, Ian Papov, Bryan Kunetsov, and Daichi Sumeragi." The herald announced, saving the servant from answering Boris's question, as the group walked into the room, the three royals in front of the others.

"We have come to take back what is rightfully ours." Prince Kai said as he and his twin sister walked closer to Boris, while Princess Hillary and the others stayed about 5 steps behind them. Kai and Cathy had to confront Boris on their own.

"You gave up that right when you the two of you disappeared years ago." Boris sneered at them.

"Actually no, we did not. The law, in any kingdom states that if the heir to the throne, runs away for any reason, they still have a claim to the throne in their home kingdom. Even if their parents die of natural causes or were murdered. They can still marry other royalty from another kingdoms." Cathy said.

"I changed that law." Boris said.

"No, only a king or queen can change the law and from what I understand King Nicolas did not change it and you are not a king, therefore you have no power to change the law, especially since you are not the heir to the throne." Princess Hillary stated as she stepped forward, making Boris scowl at them.

"Guards! Arrest them all!" Boris hollered, but they hesitated, unsure of who to listen to; Boris or the royal twins who are the true heirs to the throne.

"Guards, we are the rightful heirs to the throne, you must obey us without hesitation." Princess Cathy said to the guards that where in the room.

"We want you to arrest Boris Balkov, on treason and regicide." Prince Kai stated.

"We are righting the wrongs our father did to this kingdom, we will make sure you get paid properly." Princess Cathy said, as the guards made up their minds and arrested Boris Balkov and took him to the dungeon and locked him up.

Kai and Cathy took their rightful places and sat on the thrones, meant for their parents, Hillary sat on the throne on step down from them on Kai's right, where Kai would have sat if both his parents were alive. The others took their places around the three royals, Mariah sat in the chair that would have been Cathy's, which was two steps down from Cathy's chair. The guys all stood around the four of them. The herald and the servant spread the word that the royal twins had returned and reclaimed the throne and where righting the wrongs done by their father, the late King Nicolas. Soon all the nobles came to see the royal twin heirs for themselves.

* * *

A week later Kai and Cathy as they, Hillary, Mariah, Tyson, and Rei, talked with each other in the throne room. Kai and Cathy decided that one of them should be the ruler of their home kingdom and Kai decided that if he was going to marry Hillary one day, then he should help her rule her home kingdom and Cathy would stay. Cathy and Hillary agreed to this idea as so did the others, they also wondered about Kai's pirate crew and what they would do.

"Your highness?" a servant asked Prince Kai, Princess Catherine and Princess Hillary, it was the same servant that told Boris that there had been a group of people wanting to speak to him the week before.

"Yes?" Kai asked as they looked at the servant.

"There is a commoner who wishes to speak to you, he said to tell you he sailed with Captain Fenton." The servant replied with a bow.

"Send him in." Kai ordered.

"But, your highness!" the servant said shocked, a prince speaking to a commoner was unheard of.

"Are you question a royal order?" Kai asked him.

"N...no your highness." The servant stammered, as he realized his mistake before he walked away with a bow to get the man who wanted to speak to the prince.

"Captain Yang." The man said as he walked up to his young captain.

"Roger, what do you want?" Kai asked the man.

"The crew and I are wondering if you will be sailing with us again or are you going to remain here?" roger asked.

"I have been thinking about that for a while now. " Kai admitted.

"Ferio, I think you should appoint a new captain. You can no longer be a pirate, we both must return to the world we left when we ran away at the age of 5." Cathy said to her twin, who sighed knowing she was right.

"You're right Presea. Roger, I am appointing you as captain. My sister will make sure that are welcomed here." Kai said.

"When I return to my home kingdom, I will speak to my parents and convince them to allow you and your crew to be welcomed there as well." Hillary said.

"Thank-you, your highnesses. I will inform the crew and if we come to either kingdom, we won't attack." Newly appointed Captain Roger said as the three of them nodded as he bowed to the three of them and left the castle.

"Now that is done, we should do as we said and make sure they are welcomed here again." Cathy stated.

"Your highness, the men who came with you into the castle when Master Boris was arrested, wish to speak to you." The same servant from before said.

"Send them in." Kai told him, this time the servant just bowed and allowed Tala, Ian, Bryan, Spencer, and Daichi in to the room where Kai, Cathy, Hillary, Tyson, Mariah, and Rei were talking.

"What can we do for you?" Cathy asked them.

"We heard that you appointed Roger as captain of the ship." Bryan stated.

"Yes, I can no longer set sail as a pirate." Kai confirmed.

"We decided to stay and make either kingdom our home." Tala said as the others nodded in agreement.

"Cathy will be ruling this kingdom, while I will be hopefully ruling Hillary's kingdom by her side." Kai told them, making her blush.

"If it is alright, I would like to stay here and be a part of the navy." Bryan said.

"That is fine by us." Cathy said.

"Princess Hillary, will you allow me to become a part of your kingdom's navy?" Ian asked her.

"Of course you can, Ian." Hillary replied.

"Where do you want to be, Spencer?" Kai asked his blonde haired giant of a friend.

"I would like to remain here with Cathy and be a part of the royal guard." Spencer replied as Cathy nodded.

"Daichi, would you like to stay here or go with Kai and Hillary?" Cathy asked the young boy.

"I'll stay here, I want to be part of the navy." Daichi said as they nodded.

"Tala, were do you stand, although I think I already know where you stand." Hillary commented as she glanced at Cathy who blushed as Tala smiled.

"I will remain here, with Cathy." Tala confirmed as he looked at Cathy.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: We hope you have enjoyed this chapter!**

_Annie: There was a lot of taking in this chapter and sorry if it is on the short side._

**SB/Kierra: What will happen in the next chapter?**

_Annie: Well let me think... Kai, Hillary, Ian and the pirate crew will head to the __Tachibana kingdom_ _and I think that is it._

**SB/Kierra: Oh...so more talking then.**

_Annie: Yes more talking. Review please! Bye!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!**


	9. Chapter 9

**SB/Kierra: We're back!**

_Annie: And with a new chapter!_

**SB/Kierra: Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter.**

_Annie: We don't own anything except our OC's._

**SB/Kierra: Enjoy!**

* * *

Cathy had royal pardons made for the pirate crew so they could do what they wished and they stayed to watch Boris die on traitors hill for his crimes against the crown and they watched as Cathy was crowned Queen and for the wedding of Tala and Queen Catherine, which made Tala, King. Once all that was done the crew set sail two months later; Rei, Tyson, Mariah, Hillary, Kai, and Ian joined them as they set sail for the Tachibana Kingdom, as King Tala, Queen Catherine, Bryan, Spencer, and Daichi saw them off.

Once the ship landed two weeks later Hillary, Kai, Mariah, Rei, Tyson, and Ian went up to the castle to speak with Hillary's parents.

"Her most Royal Highness Princess Hillary of the Tachibana Kingdom, his royal highness Prince Kai of the Hiwatari Kingdom, Lady Mariah Wong, Sir Tyson, and commoners Rei Kon and Ian Papov." The herald announced the group as they walked into the throne room where Hillary's parents were siting.

"Hillary, we are glad to see that you have returned home to us." Her mother said, as she stood up to hug her daughter.

"I am glad to be home, mother. I have missed you and father very much." Hillary replied as she hugged her father.

"Welcome home, Lady Mariah, Sir Tyson." Her father said to Hillary's two childhood friends.

"The two of you may go see your families, if you like." The Queen said the them.

"Thank you, your majesty." Tyson said as he bowed and Mariah curtsied.

"We will see you later." Mariah said to Hillary as the two left the throne room.

"What happened to Catherine?" the Queen asked her daughter.

"She stayed in her home Kingdom to rule. I know you have wanted me to marry someone before my 19th birthday and I have found that person in Prince Kai of the Hiwatari Kingdom." Hillary told her parents.

"Is that half of a yin yang symbol?" her father asked him, having spotted the necklace he wore.

"Yes, your majesty. My twin sister, the very same Catherine that was taken in by your royal seamstress, has the other half of the symbol." Kai answered.

"You sister had told us that when she came here, her mother gave her the yin necklace and the nickname Yin." The Queen stated.

"It's true, when she left shortly after I stowed away on a pirate ship, the crew called my Yang, after my necklace and when I became captain they called me 'Captain Yang.' To answer your next question, yes I was the Pirate Prince." Kai told them.

"Somehow I'm not surprised by that." The Queen said with a smile.

"And who are these two gentlemen?" the King asked.

"I'm Rei Kon, your majesty. When Princess Hillary ran away, a shopkeeper thought she had stolen something from him when she hadn't. It was a case of mistaken identity, and I stepped in and got her away from the shop keeper; when Lady Mariah, Sir Tyson, and Princess-sorry Queen Catherine she is now, showed up and I learned that the girl I helped was Princess Hillary and that she was running away." Rei explained how he met Hillary.

"Is your sister older, Prince Kai?" the Queen asked, knowing the older twin rules the home Kingdom, while the younger one helps rule a different Kingdom."

"No, your majesty, she is 3 minutes younger that I am. We decided that since Princess Hillary is and only child, I would help her rule her home Kingdom while my sister would rule our home Kingdom." Kai replied.

"I see." the King said as Ian stepped forward when the King looked at him.

"I am Ian Papov, your majesty, I was a pirate who sailed under Prince Kai's command. When he left the ship, I and 4 others left the ship with him. The others four stayed with his twin sister while I chose to come here. I wish to become a member of the navy with your permission." Ian explained.

"A former pirate is a good asset to the navy. You have our permission to join, Ian Papov." The Queen said.

"What has become of the other 4 and the rest of your crew, Prince Kai?" the King asked.

"My first mate Tala Valkov, married my twin sister and is now King. Our friend Bryan Kunetsov is a member of the navy of my home Kingdom, Spencer Petrov is a member of the royal guard and Daichi Sumeragi will become a member of the navy when he is older, he is too young at the moment. I appointed one of the members of my crew as captain, he swore to us that he won't attack any ports on our home Kingdom, as long as we allow him and the rest of the crew to dock here and at my home Kingdom." Kai explained.

"Is this pirate crew still here?" the King asked.

"Yes, your majesty, they are. They are waiting to see if you approve of letting them come here again before they set sail." Kai explained.

"Send for the pirate captain and we will speak with him." The Queen said.

"Of course your majesty. Ian, do you mind?" Kai replied with a bow before looking at his shortest friend, who nodded, before bowing to the King and Queen and took off for the docks, where the crew was waiting.

* * *

"Roger!" Ian shouted as he ran onto the ship.

"Ian." Roger said as he stepped out of his cabin.

"Kai sent me to get you, he's talking with Hillary's parents about granting the crew safe harbor. They wish to speak to you." Ian told him.

"Very well, Alex I will be back." Roger said as he looked at his best friend and first mate.

When they got to the throne room, Mariah and Tyson had returned and Roger, was introduced to Hillary's parents.

"You have told our daughter that you swear not to attack when you sail into our Kingdom." The Queen said.

"I have your majesty. I swear to you and all the gods above, I will not attack this Kingdom even if you do not grant my crew and I safe harbor." Roger told them as he knelt before the King and Queen.

"You have our permission to dock here, and know that you have a safe harbor in this Kingdom." The King said.

"Thank-you, your majesty." Roger said as he stood with a bow.

"Until we meet again, my friend." Kai said as he walked up to roger.

"Until next time." Roger agreed as he shook Kai, Ian, Rei, and Tyson's hands and kissed the back of Hillary and Mariah's hands.

"Take care Roger and tell the crew, we said until we meet again." Hillary told him.

"I will your highness." Roger said as he bowed one last time to everyone in the room before heading back to his ship.

* * *

"Well?" Alex asked him as soon as Roger returned to the ship.

"We have a safe harbor here, and they said to take care and until we meet again." Roger said to his crew, who cheered.

"Good, so now what?" Alex asked him.

"We set sail and hit a few port islands." He replied as the crew agreed and set to work casting off.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: We hope you have enjoyed this chapter!**

_Annie: This is the second to last chapter, the next one will be the last and final chapter of this story._

**SB/Kierra: What will happen in the last chapter?**

_Annie: Well let me think... life moves on, people get married, some people die, some people give birth, and letters are written and sent which tells what everyone is doing and I think that is it._

**SB/Kierra: Oh...ok**

_Annie: Review please! Bye!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!**


	10. Chapter 10

**SB/Kierra: We're back!**

_Annie: And with a new and final chapter!_

**SB/Kierra: Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter.**

_Annie: We don't own anything except our OC's._

**SB/Kierra: Enjoy!**

* * *

A year later Kai learned that he was and uncle, his twin sister had given birth to a baby boy, whom they named Nicolas, after their father. Kai and Hillary married 3 months later and 2 months into their marriage Hillary announced that she was with child. 9 months later Hillary gave birth to a heathy baby girl, they named Kasmira, after Kai's mother. Two year later when the Sweating Sickness hit, no one was spared. Kai, the King and the Queen all got sick, the Queen was the sickest. The Queen died a few days later and a week after the Queen died the King past away to the illness. Once the Sweating Sickness had run its course the Kingdom mourned the loss of its monarchs. Prince Kai and Princess Hillary were crowned King and Queen two months later.

Queen Catherine had made an outfit for her twin brother, her sister-in-law and her niece, in honor of Kai and Hillary's coronation along with a picture and a private letter to them.

"_Dear Kai, Hillary, and little Kammy, we hope this letter find you all in good health and spirit. We are sorry to hear about the loss of your parents Hillary, they were wonderful people and I am proud to have gotten the chance to know them. I personally made these outfits for the 3 of you in honor of your coronation._

"_The Kingdom is getting better than what it had been all those years ago when we ran away at the age of 5. I'm having some trouble with some of the nobles who were used to and liked how our father ruled the kingdom, but their numbers are few and the most of the other nobles like the changes Tala and I have done with the kingdom. I still make clothes, though not as much anymore; if I have the time and don't have and queenly duties I will make some clothes for my family._

"_Bryan loves the navy and he has fallen in love with a woman who works at the tavern where most of the navy goes to for drinks, I think they will be getting married in a few years. Spencer is also happy in the royal guard and he too has fallen in love; Daichi has changed his mind about joining the navy and has entered page training to become a knight, he started his page training the year my son Nicolas was born._

"_Nicolas is growing up so fast, he now has two baby sisters, and you did not here this before since my twin daughters were born while your Kingdom was battling the Sweating Sickness. Their names are Princess Athena who is 4 minutes older than her twin sister, Princess Aurora. I have also sent a picture of our family to you, so you can see what our three children look like. Love, Queen Catherine, King Tala, Prince Nicolas the heir to the throne, Princess Athena, and Princess Aurora."_ The letter said.

"We should send them a reply." Hillary told he husband as he smiled, he was looking at the picture of his sister, his brother-in-law, nephew, and twin nieces.

"Yes we and it almost looks like the twins are taking after their mother, but it is hard to tell since they are only a few months old." Kai agreed with his wife.

* * *

"_Dear Cathy, Tala, Nicolas, Athena, and Aurora, thank you for the outfits and the picture of your family and thank you for your sympathy, it means a lot to us. Maya has told me to tell you, Cathy, that she and Victoria both say hello and that they are proud of you and congrats on the birth of your children. Maya has hinted that she might travel to the Hiwatari Kingdom to visit you at some point, she hasn't said when she will leave yet._

"_Ian loves his post in the navy and like Bryan and Spencer, he has fallen in love, they married four months ago and he has told us that his wife is expecting their first child. Ian said if it is a boy they will name him Fenton, and if it is a girl they will name her Katherine; she will be named after you Cathy, although her named will be spelled with a 'k' instead of a 'c'. Tyson had gotten married a year ago and they had 1 child, a boy and his name is Timothy, they are expecting another child, they do not know the gender as of yet, and as for Mariah she married Rei five months ago with her family's blessings, they have no children yet, they want to wait a while before having any children_

"_We are happy to hear to hear everyone is doing well, Maya has retired and Victoria is now the royal seamstress, she has married aw well and has two children, a boy who is 7 years old named Mathew and another boy who is 3 years old named Alvin, she is expecting her third child and Maya has said this one will be a girl, whom will be named Samantha. Love, Kai, Hillary, and Kasmira."_ The letter said.

"I'm glad they are doing well. It will be good to see Maya again when she comes to visit." Cathy said to Tala the night they received the letter and a picture of King Kai, Queen Hillary, and Princess Kasmira.

"I agree with you, my dear." Tala replied as they kissed and got ready for bed.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: We hope you have enjoyed the last chapter!**

_Annie: Thanks to everyone who have read and not left a review and to those how did leave one!_

**SB/Kierra: Until the next story she decides to post.**

_Annie: Review please! Bye!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!**


End file.
